


What if: Will meet Emma in High School

by marcialitman



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman





	What if: Will meet Emma in High School

Faith is not a straight line, with a fix begining and end. 

Each step in our way present choice to us, fundamental choices that define the route in our lives. 

And the final destination of that road is our decision, following our choices. 

But, if the alternatives are changed, our choices change too?

 

Firsts was always the worst, thought Emma Pillsbury, when she got in the room on her schedulle. Spanish class, this would be difficult. She was never good in learning new idioms. And she was expecting to acting better then her expectations. 

Entering the room, she searched for the most isolated place. She hated the possibilities of all attention on her, especially on the first day in William McKinley High. Fortunally, she found a place in the left corner of the room, in the back. 

She looked at the table and the chair, doing a desguise face. God only knew all the people sit there and the germs they were carring with them. 

She looked both sides to see if she was alone. She took some things of her purse and started to clean up the chair and the table. She was so distracted by her task that even notice someone observing her. 

“I thought this was a janitor job...”

Emma gave a little jump and scream, scared. After that she put a hand in her chest and turned in the stranger's voice direction. 

“Sorry if I scared you. I didn't think you were so distracted with... whatever you're doing.”

“She crossed her arms and twisted her face.”

“You could, um, you know, give a little sign that you were there. People can did like that, you know that?”

The boy smiled. 

“No, I didn't. But, really, I didn't want to scare you. Is just... I thought what you are doing very interesting. By the way, why are you doing that? You know, first day. The school is very clean, as far as I know.”

She put her arms in the sides of her body, her cheeks turning red. 

“I just... like things a little clean.”

“A little? Uh, ok... - he pointed the table in front of hers – Can I sit here?”

“H-here? - she thought the question was strange, stuttering a little – Why?”

“Well, I liked you and I can appreciate a good company. Any problem?”

“N-no, course not.”

“So...”

“So what? Oh, yeah, … sure.” She smiled for the first time. “Make yourself comfortable.”

The girl put her cleaning stuff in her bag, taking place in her now cleaning place. She then look to the boy in front of her. She took a deep breath before poke his shoulder. 

“We didn't start the right way.”

A smile was formed in his lips. 

“You're right. Let me introduce myself.” He stranded his hand. “Hi, my name is William Schuester. But you can call me Will. 

Hesitating a little, she took a deep breath and reciprocate the gesture.

“Emma Pillsbury. I just moved from Virginia.”

They separated their hands. 

“That explains the accent.”

“I don't have an accent.” She appeared madness again. 

“Course not.” He smiled again. “Listen, if you need something in your adaptation in McKinley, you can count on me.”

Will blinked and the her cheeks turned red again. 

-Thanks, Will.


End file.
